The Host Club's Flower
by tenrouaizana
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka saw her sister being rejected by Suou Tamaki. Because of this, she decided to take revenge to him. Can she really do this knowing that she is starting to fall in love with him?
1. Prologue

A new day had been started. Today, Haruhi is on class. She is in 10th grade now. The class flowed until seven hours later to when

it started. Haruhi picked up her things and went home. She went ongoing until she saw her sister who is one year older than her. She

went nearer to make sure of it. She confirmed it and also she saw her talking to a handsome boy. She hid behind the stockroom near

the playground to where the interesting scene takes place. She had seen conflicts between the two until she heard her sister shouted.

"I love you, Tamaki. I really love you", she exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I have no intention of becoming your boyfriend and I don't think I can stay longer to the irritating girl like you", he said with a powerful voice.

Haruhi's sister cried and still asking. "Please, Tamaki. I will do anything just to let you love me", she said with a crying voice.

"You don't need to do anything because even if you kneel in front of me within twenty-four hours, I will still reject you", said Tamaki with a little bit angry voice.

Haruhi, on the other side, kept her anger on him because of what she had heard recently. When her sister left the scene, she now

continue walking on her way home. Tamaki saw her and he felt blushed when he saw her beautiful face and long black hairs. He wants

to meet her but when he gets nearer, he noticed that she was in a bad mood so he stopped talking to her but he hoped he will see her

another day.

Haruhi reached her destination, her house. She went to her room and placed her backpack to where it should be. After

that, she prepared a glass of milk and a plain-flavored biscuit since she don't like sweets. She looked around to see the protagonist

of the earlier incident, of course her sister, but it seemed she wasn't around there yet. Later, when drank almost three-fourth of the

milk and ate half of the biscuit when she heard an awful noise. She went to the source of the noise and there she saw her sister crying.

She still asked the reason although she knew.

"Why are you crying?", she asked with a smooth voice. But she only moved closer

to her and cried to her shoulder. She rubbed her back smoothly as a sign of comforting her. When she slightly relieved and stopped

crying, she answered Haruhi's question.

"I've been rejected by the one I really loved. I'd confessed to him but he rejected me that badly", she replied with a broken voice due to crying.

"May I know of his name, sister", she asked.

"Tamaki. Suo Tamaki.", she answered without asking why. She now asked Haruhi if she could go now to her room to have some rest, which she accepted.

Later, that night, it's dinner time. The foods had been prepared on the table. They now sat on the chair, grabbed the plate and utensils.

"Itadakimasu", they said with equal timing.

They now started eating and later they finished. They cleaned the table and washed the plates, forks and spoons.

"Haruhi, I will now transfer to other school, maybe next week or earlier than that", told Haruhi's older sister.

"But why? Is it because of the boy?", she asked.

"Maybe it is better to go far away to avoid seeing him after that rejection", she replied calmly after she inhaled and exhaled.-]

"To where do you planned to transfer and will you leave this house?", she asked with full worries.

"I don't know yet but I'm sure I'll leave the house. Don't worry, Haruhi. I will back when I felt alright.", she told.

They now went to their own rooms, do their usual night routine then began to sleep.

*A week later*

"Bye, Haruhi. Take care.", she said waving her right arm in front of her and Haruhi do it also as a sign of reply.

While carrying a fully-contained bag, Haruhi's sister rode in a car waiting in front of their house. After seeing her sister rode in,

Haruhi went to the table to prepare food. She now thinks of the way on how to live alone. Then, dinner time came and she was eating

alone. She thought the reason of their separation and decided to take revenge. She clenched her right fist and whispered,"I will make

sure that you will face many problems done by me. That's for the sake of my lost sister on my side."

*Few days later*

Haruhi is now graduating. She ranked first in the school in spite of living status. She provided speech as a task for the valedictorian. After

that happy yet sad message, each graduating students now shouted happily. Soon, her revenge to the boy named Tamaki Suo will begin.


	2. Chapter 1 (part 1)

Chapter 1-Unforgettable Accident.

To the readers: Hello guys. This is my first story on this site so as a beginner, I have yet no experiences on this. I need your support and feel free to say what's on your mind. By the way, I only used simple and common English words since I am not yet familiar with other words. Well! Enjoy reading and after that, review. 'Laughs'.

Narration:

Three days before the school classes start, Haruhi is preparing for this. She put the school supplies she bought inside her backpack. The uniform she borrowed is now clean but the uniform is not appropriate for her since it is a male uniform. The uniform she borrowed was from her closest neighbor, who is now a 2nd year senior student, and she doesn't have any rights to complain for she is only borrowing it to him. She also thinks that it is better because if she need to start taking revenge and finished, she can use it as a disguise. She is now prepared for school and ready to avenge to Suou Tamaki.

'Haruhi's POV'

It is my first day studying here in the richest school in the country, which is Ouran High School. Thanks to myself being a scholarship student that I entered this school. As I entered the school, I went to the bulletin board to search for my section though I'm sure that I will be on the highest section. As I expected, it was really my designated section. I searched for my room and while I do so, I saw Tamaki running on the corridor. I didn't mind him as of now since I have something more important to do than that. Because of the big area of the school that I find it hard to found when I located it now. Later on, we, students, commanded to go to the main hall for the opening ceremony. The hall is also big. I started feeling that I'm not fitted to be here especially when the girls are wearing such beautiful uniforms while me, here wearing a male uniform but I stop minding that when the recent student council president started to speak. He stated school rules for us beginners of this school. Later on, each schol club's presidents provided messages to encourage us. I'm shocked to see Tamaki in front. Is he a president of a club? Few minutes later, this question was been answered. He really is a president of a club.

'' What club?'',another question in my mind. Again, this was answered few minutes later.

The opening ceremony ended and the classes also ended for this day. It is now time to go home for my work.

Tamaki's POV

It's evening now and I'm still outside. More than that, (crumble) I'm hungry so I decided to eat first before I go home. I searched for the restaurant until I found one. As I walking toward the door of the restaurant, I saw a girl wearing uniform of a waitress.

''This girl seems to be familiar to me. To where did I see her?'', I asked myself and think of it but..

(crumble)

'' It's hard to think when the stomach is empty'', I said to myself and continue entering the restaurant. When the girl saw me, her facial expression seemed to be shocked. I know that I really seen her before.

I now seated and ask for the menu list. She then came near me and gave me the menu list. I look for good foods.

''Are you finish picking an order, mister?'', she asked most likely because she noticed it.

''Ah! Yes, I am. May I order this, this, and this'', I said pointing to my ordered meals.

'' Ok, just wait for few minutes, sir'', she said then smiled to me before he leave. I became surprised for I had seen her beautiful smile. I blushed and because I'm spacing out, I unconsciously only nodded as a reply. Later, she now served my ordered meal. She gently puts my order on the table. I finished now eating. Before I leave the room, I take a look at her again but still he can't remember. I now walk on the path to my house. As I am walking, I saw a playground. I don't know why I stopped from walking when a scene suddenly flashed to my mind. The time I saw her. Finally, I know when. It was when a girl confessed to me and I reject her, then she appeared.

'' Now I know where she is working. I can see her every evening now.'', I said to myself then I laughed because of this funny thing I'm thinking now. Now that I reached my destination, I went to my room, change my clothes and sleep.

Haruhi's POV

It's a new day again today.

(kriiinng)

The alarm clock rang informing me to wake up. I prepared my own food since I'm the only one here in the house. I also make for my lunch. I finished eating and I wore my uniform. The remaining time is...

''Oh no! Five minutes left.'', I said.

I don't want to be late for it might make my reputation decrease as a scholar. I quickly leave the house and run to the school. Since I'm a little bit fast runner, I arrive at the school on time but the bell rang and I'm not yet in the room so I run again when I bumped someone. When I opened my eyes, I saw the face of...''Oh my! Tamaki'', I said to my mind. And much worse and the worst thing that happened today is that my lips touched his lips.

'' A man kissed Tamaki. How dare he stole those lips of my Tamaki?'', said the girl who saw what happened. Many people now who saw the scene spread rumors that even host club members, who weren't present there, heard it. I apologize to him and continued running to my room. During discussions, I'm thinking what happened earlier that I didn't hear what it is. Classes ended and I've eaten my lunch. I'm on my way home when someone called me.

''Hey!'', he said while exhausted.

''Why?'', I asked to him.

''What's your name?''

''Ahm... I'm Haruhi'', I replied.

''Your surname?'', he asked.

''Sorry, but I can't tell you.'', I said.

''Why?'', he asked

''It's for a secret reason.'', I said while walking through the gate.

''By the way, I'm...''

''You're Suou Tamaki, right? You're the president of the host club.'', I said cutting his sentence. ''...and also you're the reason why I'm here.'', saying this words to my mind.

Next day in Ouran. The classes finished. Now I will start my revenge. I went to the top floor of the south campus, end room in the north corridor and the third music room to where the host club members are. Once I entered the room, I saw the members welcoming me. Tamaki walk towards me and when he gets nearer, I punched him. The members were shocked to what I've done. After that, I quickly left the room while they're caring for him. Few minutes later, in the garden, I saw Tamaki having his leg injured because he bumped it into the table. I now went to my home, do the things needed and sleep.


	3. Chapter 1 (part 2)

Chapter 1 (part 2)- Takashi's anger

To the readers; Sorry for the late update, I have many school assignments and projects to do.

Hita-chan,'' Thanks and sorry for the wait. Hope you still support me.''

Story starting

Narration:

Previously, Haruhi attacked Tamaki in the host club's room leaving Tamaki injured his leg. What are the circumstances awaiting for her because of this?

Haruhi's POV

A new day has been started. I'm at the garden eating. Few minutes later, someone covered my mouth and I became unconscious.

Tamaki's POV

Earlier, before I leave the house, the maids were worrying for my injured leg.

''Thanks for worrying but it's just a small injury. Later on, it will be healed.''

''But Master, even it's just a simple injury, it's still an injury. It's needed to be healed as soon as possible.

Then, one of the maids brought a bucket filled with ices. I put my injured leg inside the bucket. As I insert my foot, I felt cold. After a half of an hour, I removed my feet and prepared for the school. Now that I'm prepared, I left the house, rode the car and entered the school.

Haruhi's POV

''Where am I?'', I asked myself. When I opened my eyes, it is dark. There is only one place where light comes from so I went there but certain someone blocked me.

''Oh! You're awake now.'', he said.

''Who are you? What I am doing here?'', I asked shouting to him.

He then opened the door to give light for me to see him. When I saw his face, I seem shocked.

''I'm Takashi Morinozuka of Host Club'', he said. As he gets nearer to me, I move backwards until I reached the end. I am now leaning against the wall. He cornered me by leaning his arms on my side. He then suddenly asked me,'' Why did you punch Milord?''. He grabbed my collar, rotated it and raised upward. It was hard to breathe that time. He was about to punch me. I closed my eyes. Few seconds have passed and still I didn't get hurt. I opened my eyes and I saw his face really close to me. He now held my chin and move much closer to me, maybe an inch only. He asked me, ''Are you a girl?''

''No, I don't.'', I denied.

''Prove it by taking off your clothes'', he said.

''A...a...I can't.'', I said.

''See? You are a girl.'', he said.

He grinned at me.

''You don't know the consequences of attacking host club. Now, why did you hide your gender?'', he asked.

''I can't say it'', I said.

''You will say or I will reveal your true identity to others?'', he asked

''Please, anything just don't say it'', I said

''Then, speak your reason'', he said.

''Okay, but promise me you won't say it to anyone. Let only the two of us know this.'', I said.

''Okay, I promise'', he said raising his right hand.

''I saw Tamaki rejecting the confession of my older sister. Then, later that night, sister told me that she is leaving. I felt sad so I decided to take revenge on Tamaki.'', I narrated.

''Do you think it's just a little for you to hurt Tamaki?'', he asked.

''I know it's a little but being left by my beloved sister just by being rejected, that's what I am revenging for.'', I said shouting to him.

''Okay. It has happened. Just don't continue this anymore. I think this is enough.'', he said.

'' No, until my sister didn't back home, I will continue this.'', I said.

''Oh my, how stubborn you are. Well, I hope you don't be in love with him.'', he said.

''What do you mean by that?'', I asked.

''I bet that instead of hurting him, you will love him.'', he said.

''Absolutely not!'', I shouted

''Let's see if you can keep up longer. By the way, would you like me to give you a job?'', he asked.

''What kind of job?'', I asked.

''Be my housemaid.'', he said.

''Why?'', I asked. ''I think you need money to take revenge. It's so boring to watch when I know who will win so I thought of giving you a job, so will you take it?'', he asked

''Geez. I thought he's helping me but it's for him'', I said to myself.

''Okay, I will take it.'', I said

''Okay, let's talk for the details later.'' , he said before leaving the place.

I now also leave the place. I felt scared that I ran away from it. I get my things now then left the school.

Later, at the school garden, me and Takashi-senpai talked.

''You will work only every weekends.'', he said.

''How about the time and the place?'', I asked.

''Tomorrow, you come along with me to show you my house. For the time, is it okay if you will work from 8;00 in the morning to 9;00 in the evening.'', he asked.

Now, she has this luck. Will this luck remain in her?

(to be continued)

Yes! I now finished chapter 1. Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 2 (part 1)

Chapter 2- Servant's Service

To the readers; Thanks for the support in chapter 1. If you would like, help me get more readers for me to have many inspirations. This will help me update earlier than before. Thanks again and enjoy reading chapter 2.

Narration;

Previously, Takashi Morinozuka confronted Haruhi and later on, he knew that she is a girl. He now offers a job for her, that is she being his maid. She then accepted it. What will happen to her?

At present, it's Friday today. Haruhi is preparing for school. She finished what she need to do. Now, she arrived at the school.

Haruhi's POV

I am here at the Ouran's garden, eating my lunch. Later on, school classes are done. I am waiting for Mori-senpai. Few minutes have past and he arrives. We are now going to our destination. There is a black car waiting at the front gate.

''Wow! What a beautiful car. '', I uttered.

''Take a ride now. '', he commanded.

''Why?'', I asked.

''That is my car and that is what we will using to get into my house, he told me.''

Later on, the driver went outside.

''May we leave now, Master.''

I only rode the car and while we are inside, I can't stop myself seeing outside because it is beautiful and has fresh air, also for me to remember the ways on how to get to Mori-senpai's house. We now arrived there. He went to his room first to change clothes while I am waiting on the bench near the door. When he finished changing, he went downstairs. He now tour me inside his house. He lets me view the living room, bathroom but he only told me the direction of his bedroom telling not to enter there. Once he tour me inside, he gave my uniform.

''Starting tomorrow, you will wear this.'', he said. -] I now left the house.

The next day

I am preparing for my job. When I finished my preparations, I was about to go to Mori-senpai's house when his car parked in front of the apartment. He is leaning on his car wearing glasses. He looks handsome on his clothes. Now I felt being out of place because I am wearing just a simple dress. I now walk toward his car, he started it and now go to his house. It's a great issue for a servant's Master to wait for me.

''Wear this now and then start cleaning this room.'', he said pointing to the living room. I now followed his order. I finished the necessary tasks before lunch. I rested for a while.

''Haruhi.'', he called me.

''Why, Master.'', I said

''You look beautiful on that.'', he praise me.

''Thanks, Sir. Is that what you need from me.'', I said.

''No, I want to tell you that why don't you be a girl in doing your revenge for Tamaki.'', he said.

''What do you mean by that, Master?'', I asked.

''I mean, be a female student in Ouran instead of being a male student. There's a high possibility that you will do your plan more perfect.'', he said.

''I will think about it, Sir'', I said

(crumble)

''Why don't you join me eat lunch?'', he asked me.

''No, Sir. I'm okay. Just take your time. If you have any orders, just call me.'', I said walking away from him but...

''Haruhi. This is an order.'', he angrily told.

''That will be followed, Master'', I said then vowed after that.

I get a food and utensils then walked slowly towards him.

''Sit there.'', he said.

I sat and now eating together with him. I noticed other maids whispering to each other. Maybe, they are not comfortable being me, with the same level with them, eating with him. To avoid more of this, I finished eating fast.

''I'm finish now, Master. May I leave you for a while?'', I asked.

''Oh! Alright. Is that enough for you? If you want, you can take some more.'', he said.

''Thank you, Sir but I'm already full.'', I said.

I went to the kitchen to wash the plates. When I was there, one maid gets near me.

''Who do you think you are to eat together with Master? It is your first time here but you act as the longest servant here.'', she said.

'' Don't worry. I am only temporary here. One month or earlier than that, I will leave this house immediately. It's just that I have something important to do and I need this job.'', I said.

I am now preparing to leave since it's night now.

''Master, I'm about to leave now. Thanks for today.'', I said.

''Ah! Wait. Here. This is the female student's uniform. If you decided to be female, wear this.'', he said.

''It's a great pleasure to receive this from you, Master.'', I said after taking the uniform.

''I will leave now, Sir.'', I said.

''No, I want to make sure you're safe so I will accompany you. Wait, I will prepare my car.'', he said.

''Thanks again, Sir.'', I said.

The car is now ready. I rode and he started the engine. He now started to drive to my house. Few minutes later, we arrived at my house. I waved my right hand as a sign of farewell. A new day again finished pleasantly. Hope for a peaceful day later.

New day again. I worked again in Mori-senpai's house yesterday. It's school day today that why I'm here at school. Classes ended and I'm, again, in the garden eating my lunch when suddenly raindrops fall. It easily became into rain. The raindrops rage as it drop into land. I am now wet. Someone covered me in the rain using his umbrella.

''Students shouldn't let themselves being wet due to rain.'', he said.

''Ta...Ta...Tamaki.'', I uttered with pauses.

Thunder roared. Because of this, I accidentally hugged him.

''I'm sorry.'', I said as I remove myself from hugging him.

''Are you scared of thunder.'', he asked. I simply nodded for my reply to him. Again, thunder roared and I hugged him again.

''Would you like me to be on your side until the rain stop?''

Again, I nodded as a yes. He was there on my side until the rain stops.

''Why did you punch me last time?'', he asked.

''Sorry, but I can't tell you that.'', I said.

''Well. I think it's an acceptable reason for you to do that so I desires to give you an apology. Sorry for that.'', he said.

''Sorry, but I can't accept your apology yet for it made me lost a sister.'', I said.

''I know your feelings. If I were on your side, I won't also accept apology especially when something important from you were lost because of that but do you think they desires that?'', he said. Seconds of silence appeared between the two of us.

''The rain stopped now.'', I said to change thd topic for I don't know what to reply. I now leave him. I'm really wet. Because of that, little by little I'm starting to realize his innocence. It's normal to reject feelings. But still, I will continue this.

(end)

Takashi is somewhat good to Haruhi. Does he do this for Haruhi or for himself. To know the answer, continue reading. Review guys.


	5. Chapter 2 (part 2)

Chapter 2 (part 2)- Hana Aizana

To the readers;

Sorry again for the late update. Hope you understand this. Well. My friends keep saying me that it's more like becoming Takashi-Haruhi story rather than Tamaki-Haruhi so I decided to plot more of Tamaki and Haruhi later. Enjoy this guys.

Narration;

A girl in female uniform of Ouran High School walks on the sidewalk. A long hair being blown by the wind, sparkling eyes and a beautiful face made her look pleasant. She arrived now at school. She went inside a room and introduced herself as ''Aizana Yuri''.

Aizana's POV

I'm here at Ouran. I'm introducing myself in front of many people. Classes ended and someone approached me.

''Hi, I'm Hikaru, and this is Kaoru.'', he said.

''Oh! You're twins. By the way, I'm Aizana. Friends?'', I said as I offer my hand to them. They get that and shaked hands with me.

Later on, I'm at the garden eating my lunch. There's some boys who gets nearer at me. They grabbed my arm and held my chin. As the time passes by, I only closed my eyes preparing for what will happen. Many seconds have passed and yet nothing happens to me. When I opened my eyes, a cute little boy appeared and the persons who were at me earlier seems to be gone.

''Thanks, little boy.'', I said.

''I'm not a little boy. I'm older than you.'', he said.

''Sorry senpai.'', I said as I vow to him.

''I'm Hani.'', he introduced to me.

''And I'm Aizana.'', I said.

''Do you want cake?'', he asked.

''No, I don't want.'', I said.

''Then, do you want my usa-chan (bunny doll)?'', he asked me again.

''No, I don't want it also.'', I said.

I see sad looks from his eyes so I took his ''usa-chan''.

''I really love bunny dolls. Want me to have some?'', I asked. He nodded with a great smile on his face.

Hani-senpai is currently accompanying me to Host Club based on what he said. When we arrive, I felt fresh air much more when we opened the door. We saw the Host club members inside including Hikaru and Kaoru. I also saw a boy wearing glasses, a tall boy with black hair and a blonde boy.

''Welcome.'', the blonde boy said.

''Oh! Hi Aizana.'', said Hikaru.

''Oh Hi Hikaru.'', I said.

''Wait. Can you determine who's Hikaru and who is Kaoru?'', Hani-senpai asked me.

''Yes. This one is Hikaru and that one is Kaoru.'', I said pointing to them.

''By the way, why are you here?'', a boy wearing glasses asked me.

''Hani-senpai led me here.'', I said.

''I am going to give her my usa-chan. She seems a little bit lonely'', Hani-senpai said.

''Then, why don't you try to be with us. For sure, you will be happy.'', said the blonde boy.

''Who is this guy.'', I asked.

''I haven't introduced them yet. This is Kyouya, Tamaki, and...'', said Hani-senpai.

''Mori-senpai!'', I exclaimed not letting Hani-senpai finished.

''Do you know her, Mori?'', Hani-senpai asked.

''Yeah. She is one of my...I mean sort of.'', Mori-senpai said thinking why he paused.

As I walk towards Mori-senpai, I accidentally bumped into the cabinet and it fell. The wristwatch over it broke.

''Oops! Sorry, I broke it. I will pay for this.'', I said.

''Oh my. That is the watch we will using for the monthly auction. This is worth 5 million yen.'', said Kyouya.

''5 million yen?!'', I exclaimed in shock.

''Are you sure you can pay this?'', asked Kyouya.

''No. I can't pay for this.'', I said.

''What are we going to do to this, Milord?'', Kaoru asked.

''Do you know the proverb ''If you don't have money, pay with your body.''? '', Tamaki asked.

''No, I don't know that and what do you mean by that?'', I asked.

''Ah Milord. We have customers now.'' Hani said presenting girls waiting outside.

''Say to them just wait a little. Aizana, you will now work here as our flower. ''Hana Aizana'', Tamaki said.

''What?'', we asked in an equal timing.

The day passed with me needed to work as a host club's flower. Well, I don't mind that since I had sin to them so as a payment, I need to do that.

(end)

A week again for only one chapter . I really want to update earlier but I had assigned in many school projects and assignments. Hope, sooner, I will update at least two chapters in a week. By the way, next chapter will now become more of Haruhi and Tamaki. What do you think of Aizana? Hoping for your continuous support and wait patiently for the next chapter.

Thanks for your suggestions. It really helped me a lot.


End file.
